


The Hunt

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Out hunting.
Relationships: Sakura/Zero | Niles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, word-pairs 'lose/loose'

Sakura shivered at the growing chill in the air. It had been warm when they'd left, not long before, however-

There was a sigh behind, and she turned to see Niles pulling his cloak from his own shoulders to drape loosely over hers.

"You won't be able to shoot straight if you're shivering and I don't want to spend all day hunting lost arrows," he said firmly, and Sakura knew he was right. For the briefest of moments, she smiled at his warmth. But they were out hunting, not...

Not anything else, and Niles was certainly not her prey.

Yet.


End file.
